


Switch-up like a blade on me

by LifeOfRoseAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Lubrication, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoseAngel/pseuds/LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: When a crew of ten land on Polus, Corpse is convinced that this will be just another mission. He won't get attached.... Right?Probably smut in chapter two, but the first chapter is SFW.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'M BACK BITCHES  
> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- This time we build up to the smut.

**Polus, stardate 224 AG**

This was one of the nicer stations Corpse had ever been on. It had its own outdoor environment, as opposed to Skeld and Mira, which were all indoors. It was always cold here, the snow persistent, even though the station was literally on top of an active volcano. Corpse held out a hand, letting a delicate snowflake land in his palm. The black space suit he wore insulated his body heat so well that it didn’t melt, just chillin’ there in his hand. 

_ Ha. Chilling. _

He shook his hand, shaking it off, refocusing his efforts to the lavapool temperature panel. It had to be reset every day, depending on the activity levels, otherwise the reactor it powered would explode and kill them all. He wondered what it’d be like to die like that. Would he vaporize instantly, and not feel a thing? Or would there be a moment, one moment, where he’d feel all of his cells scream out at once? Pain was a familiar old friend, he’d almost welcome feeling it, before he died. The idea of just fading away, like he’d never even been here, vaporized into the universe, made him feel oddly unsettled. 

Clicking the button until the panel read 285, he shook off the feeling and left the temperature station. He had three tasks left today. The same ones as yesterday. And the day before. Sometimes he did them in the opposite order, just for some variaty. 

_ Yeah, he was a rebel. _

He passed The Big Rock on his way back up to the lab, spotting Sykkuno, just standing there, partially hidden in the rocks' shadow. He crooked his head curiously, lingering there for a second. What was he doing? There were no tasks there. He wasn’t moving. Facing away from Corpse. He did do weird stuff though, occasionally, he’d go into corners of the station, and just stand there. None of the others knew why. But the man was so mildly mannered, and sweet, the others would let him get away with murder. 

There had been ten of them to begin with, that was two months ago. Dream, Toast, Lupo, Ludwig, Brooke, Courage, Leslie and Rae, and of course him and Sykkuno. Nobody knew each other's real names, they were all callsigns chosen by themselves, when they’d left the mothership. Some genius had come up with callsigns to make it easier for crew to vote each other off, when imposters infiltrated the ship. Like the screams would feel better if you didn’t know the person's real name was David, or whatever.

He considered himself a veteran of these types of missions. He’d been a crewmate on all the stations, he’d survived all of them, and no, whether it was pushing someone out an airlock, throwing them off a balcony to fall to their deaths or dropping them in lava, the names hadn’t mattered. He hated doing it, but it was the only way you could get rid of imposters. Heat, suffocation or a steep enough fall. He’d heard stories about people trying to fight back against them, seen the struggle marks on the bodies of people that tried, and it seemed they didn’t care about any other kind of damage. 

_ Fascinating, really.  _

Corpse moved over next to Sykkuno. “Hey,” he said. Mostly to himself. The other man wouldn’t be able to hear him. “What’s going on, Sykkuno?” He leaned in to look. Sykkuno had the lights inside his helmet off, like Corpse. He didn’t move. Didn’t react to Corpses proximity. At least he obviously didn’t think Corpse was an imposter, otherwise he’d be running away. 

Corpse sighed softly. He leaned in and touched his helmet against Sykkunos. “I gotta go. Please don’t be dead out here, when I come back, okay?” There were only six of them left. They had ~~killed~~ voted Lupo out this morning. It was him, Sykkuno, Rae, Toast, Brooke and Ludwig left. He still didn’t know why they had voted on seven, they weren’t supposed to, it wasn’t tactically sound, unless you were completely sure. The man had been caught, standing over Leslies dead body, but still. 

Corpse straightened up, turned around and moved towards labs. 

**~ Two weeks earlier**

The vibrations went to his marrow, shaking him to his core, as the dropship touched down on Polus. He gritted his teeth against the sensation, holding his breath as the final tremors went through the ship and a soft, woosh-ing sound of released air, told him that the ship doors were unpressurised. Shakily, he got to his feet, watching as the rest of his crewmates did the same. All of them got up to go to the key portal, each picking a key and turning it. A classic first assignment, the mothership counted on imposters not knowing that all crewmates needed to unlock the door on this station, so it was an easy way to sus out people that didn’t immediately go for keys. Unfortunately imposters also had a tendency to kill people standing in tight groups, so it often came at the cost of crewmate lives. 

That didn’t happen this time though. 

Corpse breathed a sigh of relief, as all of them made it off the keypad, and made their way to administration. It was the only room on Polus that was oxygenated, where everybody could take off their helmets, except for their sleeping pods, but they were too small to fit more than one person in. Two if you were willing to squeeze in tight. Corpse knew that from experience too. A smile curled his lips. If his sleeping pod at Mira could talk, it’d probably need therapy. Thank god for sound insulation. 

Light blue was the first to take off his helmet, revealing a black mop of hair, dark eyes and a serious, focused expression. “Alright, everybody introduce yourselves.” He said, his voice a blend of brash and no-nonsense that fit his facial expression well. “Callsign, position, number of missions and one fun fact. Rae, you go first.”

Rae pulled off her helmet, revealing a heart-shaped face, two long braids, that had been curled up in her helmet, and brown eyes. She was also really short. “Valkyrae, but you can call me Rae, I’m a mechanic, this is my second mission, and the fun fact about me is I will cut a bitch,” She smiled widely, a shark-like grin. 

Next went Dream, Lupo, Ludwig, Brooke, Courage and Leslie. Dream was a navigator, Lupo was a pilot, Ludwig and Brooke were both bio engineers, Courage and Leslie were administrators, and Toast was a technical engineer, like Corpse. Finally they were down to green and himself. Green was tugging nervously at his gloved fingers, and had yet to remove his helmet. Corpse shrugged and pulled his own off. 

“Corpse. Sixtynine. Five. I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die.” Corpse had a deadpan expression behind his facemask, his voice dark and hoarse. 

“Dude, that’s your voice??” Ludwigs eyebrows shot up. “You’ve been on sixtynine missions?!” 

“No. That was my position. And yes, it is my voice.” A couple of people chuckled. He thought he saw Green's chest shaking slightly, as if he was laughing. “The other thing is a Johnny Cash song. From earth.” Corpse shrugged. “Corpse. Technical engineer, five. I have no fun fact.” 

Finally, Green removed his helmet. He had high cheekbones, cheeks that were rounded by a smile he quickly hid behind a hand, inky brown hair, equally dark eyes and pale, flawless skin. “Hello. I-i’m Sykkuno, I’m in statistical analysis, this is my first mission. I’m a little nervous.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

“Ah, a virgin-voyager!” Ludwig threw an arm around his shoulders. “Glad to be a part of popping your cherry, dude.” 

“Uhm-what?” Sykkuno looked up at him. “Wh-what does that have to do with anything?” 

“It’s your first time - y’know, on a mission?” Ludwig furrowed his brow. 

“Oh! That, then yes, uhm, virgin-voyager, that’s me,” Sykkuno’s tone became a lot lighter. “Please. Be gentle with me.” Chuckles broke out across the office, and Sykkuno seemed pleased that he’d made people laugh. 

“No promises.” He couldn’t help himself, Corpse raised an eyebrow, inclining his head towards the other man. 

“Enough with the jokes people, this is a serious matter,” Toast pulled up the ship schematics on the administration table, and began going through all the tasks on Polus, their location and relative importance. Before he began, Corpse thought he saw a crinkle at the corner of Toast's eyes though. The man had a secret funny bone. He liked this crew, he wouldn’t get attached to them, that was always a mistake, but he liked them. 

**~ One week earlier**

It had taken two days, before the first crewmates dropped. Courage and Dream were found dead in medbay, right next to each other. Their call signs taunted Corpse. Courage and Dream, dead. It took a heavy toll on the crew. Usually people ran through their tasks to get to their allotted free time at the end of the day, so they could all relax in administration. Have a cup of freeze-dried coffee, talk about how much they hated card swipe, or that one task no one knew the actual name of, but everyone called Simon-says. They’d laugh at Ludwigs antics, everyone would tease Sykkuno because he was so gullible, and sometimes he’d pretend to be even more gullible, just to goad them along. Now people went sluggishly through their tasks, most people only finishing them in time to go to their sleeping pods instead. 

So when Corpse entered admin, it was no surprise to him to find Sykkuno alone in there. He was sprawled on the couch with a tablet, playing some sort of game intently, the tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Cute. Corpse stood there for a minute, just watching him, before he released the clasps on his helmet and took it off, the noise jostling Sykkuno out of his trance-like state. “Oh hi Mr. Corpse!” 

“Sykkuno, it’s been a week.” He went to the drawer with the freeze dried coffee. “It’s just Corpse.” 

“I like to be respectful.” Sykkuno put the tablet down and sat up, tugging his hands between his knees, smiling gently. 

Corpse poured the coffee into a mug, facing away from him. “I know. It’s annoying.” He heard a sharp inhale and twisted to look back at the other man. He looked crestfallen. 

“I-i’m annoying? I’m sorry,” Sykkuno stared at a spot on the floor.

“No, IT’s annoying. The respectfulness. Not you. You are adorable.” Why he felt like comforting the other crewmate escaped him, he didn’t usually go out of his way like this. It was true, but still. The other man seemed slightly comforted by that. “Seriously, I’d pay to have you cuss me out or something.” 

Sykkuno looked appalled. 

“C’mon, just say ‘fuck you, Corpse’.” He poured water into his cup, and wandered over to where Sykkuno was sitting on the couch, pulling up a chair. “I’d be able to die happy.” 

“I--I am not sure, that wouldn’t be very nice, uhm, maybe one day,” He smiled meekly. “So, who do you think it is? The imposters?” 

“I dunno.” Corpse shrugged, bringing the mug to his lips. “We have no information. Toast seems clever enough to pull off a double kill like that, Rae seems vicious enough, but I don’t know.”

“Toast? Rae? Nooooo, it couldn’t be them.” He shook his head, bringing a thoughtful hand to his chin. “They wouldn’t do that to Dream and Courage.” 

“Who do you think it is?” Corpse asked. He was genuinely interested. Sykkuno seemed smarter than most people gave him credit for, hidden beneath the innocent exterior. 

“Uhmm.” Sykkuno prodded his lower lip. “It can’t be Toast or Rae, because they wouldn’t do that, and it can’t be Ludwig, he was with me for most of the day, except for that time where the lights went out, and Brooke could’ve killed me in labs, Lupo was with Leslie, and you…” Dark brown eyes met Corpse's own. “You’re just a nice guy, so it can’t be you.” 

_A nice guy?_ “I’m not nice.” 

“I think you’re nice. You’re always nice to me.” 

Was he? He thought back on the past week. He’d followed Sykkuno around for awhile, making sure he knew how to complete his task, half of the time doing them for him, because the other man looked at him with that clueless expression that said: I know you’re saying words to me, and you think I understand, but I really, really don’t. “Well. Then it seems we’re out of people, Sykkuno.” 

“... It could be me.” Corpse laughed. A little too loudly. Sykkuno looked insulted. “It could totally be me! I could’ve gone down to specimen with someone, killed Dream and vented out to meet back up with Ludwig,” his voice was even and sweet, but somehow also guilty. 

“Yeah, sure Sykkuno,” Corpse smiled, sipping coffee. “You’re a vicious killer.” 

“That’s right,” Sykkuno smiled, puffing out his chest slightly. 

“A vicious killer that can’t say fuck.” 

“I can say it - I just won’t,” He pouted. Cute, Corpse thought, for the second time that day. Their conversation drifted away from the topic, they talked about what they used to do on earth, Sykkuno had a statistical analysis degree and used to stream video games for fun, and Corpse told him about his music career. They had both joined the mothership because of money issues, Corpse because he needed to pay for medical stuff, and Sykkuno said something vague about a water bill, that was apparently astronomical. 

**~ Present day**

Corpse was halfway through aimining the telescope at the fight planet - okay, he was nowhere near finding the planet, fuck - when emergency lights lit up the lab and a blaring horn sounded over the labs speakers. Shit. He left the telescope, running towards admin. He couldn’t help but think of the lone, green crewmate, he’d left alone by the big rock. He almost clipped a corner, as he pushed into the administration building and made it into the oxygenated area. 

Red, light blue, light green, pink -- no green. No Sykkuno. 

“Corpse!” Rae shouted. “Oh thank god, you’re alive!” 

“Where is Sykkuno? Has anyone seen him?” Corpse all but ripped his helmet off and slammed it down on the table, making half the people in the flinch at the slam. “I saw him at the big rock before I went to labs,” I shouldn’t have left him there alone. It’s my fault he’s if he’d dead, it’s my fault -- 

“Hi guys!” Sykkuno strolled in casually, releasing his helmet, crooking his head at the surprised faces in there. “What?--” He let out a soft squeak, when Corpse pulled him into his arms, basically crushing the smaller man. 

“Thought you were dead,” Corpse could still taste the bile at the back of his throat, his heart pounding. But Sykkuno was alive. His live, lithe, breathing body was in his arms, Corpse's nose tucked into the crook of his neck. He smelled like talcum powder, sweat, some kind of mint scented deodorant and rubber from his suit.

“Uhm, I’m okay,” Sykkunos hands came up, hesitantly hugging him back. 

“Wait, so no one’s dead?” Rae looked around the room. “Who called this meeting?” 

“I did.” Toast straightened his back. “I think we were wrong about Lupo. I think there are still two imposters. The more I think about it, it doesn’t make any sense; why would Lupo report the body, if he had killed Leslie?” Corpse slowly let Sykkuno go and they both sat down. He noted a slight flush to Sykkunos face, and the other man stared at that spot on the floor again. 

“I thought we agreed, that was a self-report?” Rae rubbed her temples. 

“No-no, that was what Brooke said, I never thought that was true.” Toast crossed his arms. “And if I’m right, we’re about to lose everything. If they kill two more people, the remaining crew can no longer force them into the lava pit. They won’t be strong enough. We have to vote someone else out.” 

“It WAS a self-report! It couldn’t be anyone else,” Brooke protested. “I think it’s Toast, trying to get us to kill someone for him.” She crossed her legs where she was sitting. 

“I don’t knooow,” Rae moaned, sinking down into her chair. “I’m not comfortable voting someone else out so soon.” 

“Alright fine, alternative strategy: We vote anonymously, whoever is most sus, gets tied up in here while the rest of us try to finish our tasks, so the station doesn’t fall apart.” Ludwig got up from his chair. “We take the big chains from storage, strap them down to a chair, that way they can’t kill two people, right?” Toast looked doubtful. 

“I’m game for that,” Brooke piped up. The rest slowly agreed. Toast volunteered his helmet to gather up the voting slips. It came out: two votes for Rae, one vote for Sykkuno and three votes for Corpse. 

_ What? _

He looked around the room at his crewmates, their faces firm with determination, except for Sykkuno, who’s lower lip was quivering. “No, guys, it’s not me,” He back up a couple of steps. “Guys! Please!” 

“Get him!” Toast jumped at him, grabbing at his arms. He struggled back, almost instinctively, and was about to get his arms free, when the rest of them joined Toast. 

  
“I’m sorry Corpse! We agreed!” Lud had a firm grip around his torso. “Sykkuno! Get the chains!” 

“W-wait, b-but--” 

“Sykkuno!” Toast snapped. “Chains!” 

“O-okay,” Sykkuno left the administration room miserably, half running. 

He came back minutes later, dragging big, heavy industrial strength chains that almost seemed like they should be too heavy for him to carry. “Take his spacesuit, so he can’t leave, even if he gets out,” Toast said. 

“Toast, come on!” Corpse hissed. “At least let me take it off myself!” Toast and Ludwigs grip lessened, and Corpse pulled free. “Fuck, fucking motherfuckers,” He pulled the zipper of the jacket-part of his suit down, threw it in the corner, shimmined out of his boots and pants. Left in only his black boxers and a white t-shirt, he sat down on the metal chair. “Get on with it.” The big metal chains wrapped around him, locking his torso to the chair, and his arms together behind his back. “This is so not Raven.” 

“Alright, everybody, do your tasks and get back here, we’ll talk at the end of tasks,” Toast locked on his helmet and everyone else followed suit. Sykkuno shot him one last miserable, apologetic look, before he too fastened on his green helmet. 

The last person who left administration turned the light off, and Corpse was left to himself, bound to a chair, in his boxers and shirt, in the dark. “Fuck. Me.” He breathed a heavy breath through his nose and out. He was going to die here. Or they were going to die out there. Either way, it was over, they had lost. Maybe someone would make it back to press the emergency button, but the chances were slim. He sat there for a good hour, softly humming his own lyrics to himself. Resigned to his destiny, he found he really didn’t mind the solitude. 

That was when the vent in the corner of administration moved. 

_ Fuck.  _


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse is tied up in administration, alone, when a vent pops open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'M BACK BITCHES  
> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- The smut is here. This almost turned too feel-y for proper smut, but we managed it bois.

The sound of metal grinding against metal, as the vent moved, had Corpse pull in a breath, as he straightened from his slumped position. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. He had to get out. Straining his muscles, he pushed against the chains, rattling them, in a desperate effort to free his arms. The metal, warm with his body heat, didn’t budge. He planted his feet against the ground and pushed, as hard as he could. The metal chair screeched against the floor, the sound of it hit his ear like nails on a chalkboard. It moved an inch. “Fuck!” 

He looked over at the vent. It was open. “Shit.” Pulse rabbiting, his eyes darted around the room. “Who’s here?” For a moment there was no reply, administration was silent.

Then laughter. A soft, feminine laugh. Coming from the shadows. Corpse's body went cold. 

“Hi Corpse.” Brooke. The pink spacesuit revealed her, as she stepped out from the shadows, taking off her helmet, casually tossing it on the ground. “I can’t believe I got to you first, he must be getting sloopy.” She unzipped her jacket, slowly sauntering towards him, while she pulled a knife from inside the jacket. The blade was long, serrated, the kind you used for hunting. 

“You don’t have to do this-” He pushed as far back in his chair as he could. 

And then the door slammed open. Both Corpse and Brooke whipped their heads in the door's direction. Green spacesuit. Sykkuno. _Fuck._

“Sykkuno! RUN!” He kicked out at Brooke, who easily sidestepped his foot. “Get out!” 

“Oh, you really had this one marinated good, Kkuno.” Brooke crossed her arms, knife dangling casually in her hand. “Too bad. I got here first.” 

Sykkuno pulled off his helmet. His sweet face was expressionless, but his eyes - his dark eyes were intense, smouldering, and zeroed in on Brooke, like Corpse wasn’t even in the room. “I don’t care if you got here first. We had a deal.” There was no stutter. His voice was even, but calm. “He’s mine.” He stepped towards her. 

“Ah-ah,” There was a glint of steel in the low light, as Brooke flicked her knife towards him, holding it inches from his chest. “Did you kill Toast? Like we said?” She raised a brow at him. Sykkunos lips became a thin line. She rolled her eyes at him. “Thought so. And they said you were the best. Such a disappointment! The deal is null and void, Kkuno.” Corpse saw her arm move, and clenched his eyes closed against the incoming feeling of steel pressing into his body, but none came. Instead he heard a loud thump, as her body hit the floor, Sykkuno above her. His eyes could barely follow their movements, they were so quick, twisting around each other, a mess of hair and limbs. He saw something open in Brooke’s abdomen, almost like lips parting, teeth and a long, spearing tongue, that lunged at Sykkunos form, but just as it would’ve connected, Sykkuno twisted her head, and it fell limp. 

Corpse’s mouth was open. He was pretty sure he was in shock. Was this what shock felt like? Brooke's head was twisted in an awkward angle, her eyes staring at nothing, limp body lying on the floor. There was no blood. Sykkuno stood up, picking her up easily, as if she weighed nothing at all, and carried her over to the vent, hidden from view, before he returned. 

A bright smile pulled at his lips. “Hi Mr. Corpse.”

“Uuuuuhhhhhh…..” 

“So you’re probably wondering what happened there.” Sykkuno picked up Brooke’s knife, pulled up one of the metal chairs, the same kind that Corpse had been able to budge an inch, easily, and sat down in front of him, knife loosely held in his hand. “I guess we need to talk.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Sykkuno, what the fuck--” _Are you--?_

“Imposter? Yes. Of course I am.”

“Are you--?”

“Going to kill you?” He crooked his head, like a curious puppy. Cute, Corpse’s traitorous brain said. “Maybe. Depends on how this conversation goes.”

“Okaay,” Corpse swallowed, his mouth dry. Fuck, was it hot in here? There was something about how Sykkuno was sitting there, casually holding a knife, talking like it was a normal day, end of shift. He didn’t even need the knife, if he wanted to kill him, he had disposed of Brooke like she was a ragdoll he’d grown tired of. Corpse shifted on the chair, as well as his chains allowed him. “Can you let me out?” 

“I could.” He smiled, not moving from his chair. Corpse could tell the entire situation was amusing to him. “Ask better questions.” 

“What was the deal?”

“Better.” Sykkuno let the knife wander between his fingers. “I made a deal to keep you safe. I would kill whoever she wanted dead, to support her plans, in exchange, she wouldn’t touch you.” His hands were so nimble on the bladeshaft, shifting it casually. “Toast suspected her from the beginning, never let her wander far from his sight, and he made sure we, Rae and I, knew that he was keeping an eye on her. She couldn’t kill him without immediately being sus. But she also couldn’t kill anyone else with him on her like that. Except for you.” Sykkuno pulled in a breath. “Always wandering off on your own.” He shook his head. “But, I didn’t want that. And here we are. She left me a light blue crayon at the big rock today, that was our signal. Couldn’t do it. But I couldn’t let her kill you either.” 

Corpse let his head fall forward, as he processed. Sykkuno was a killer. He thought back to every lingering look, every hesitant touch on his hand - on his shoulder, as he’d helped him with tasks. Every smile. And tried to comprehend how that man fit with the one sitting in front of him. “Was it all a lie?” Was Sykkuno that good an actor? Or was he that much of a fool?

The knife clattered to the ground. “No! What? No!” He heard the rustle of movement, and suddenly he had a lap full of Sykkuno. The other man cupped his jaw and tipped his face up towards his own gently. “No, i-it wasn’t, really, I just, I couldn’t tell you,” Corpse looked at his face. His brown eyes almost looked black in the low light. “I didn’t know if you--if you--” Corpse pushed up, straining against his chains, pushing his mouth against Sykkunos. 

Maybe he was fucked up. Maybe it should change things that this man had blood on his hands. Maybe he didn’t give a shit about how he should, or shouldn’t feel. All he cared about right now, was the cool feeling of Sykkunos mouth against his own. He wanted to touch him so badly, but his torso was locked against the chair, his arms secure in their bounds. He made a frustrated noise against Sykkunos lips, and the other man chuckled against his, running his fingers into his hair, gripping at his soft, dark curls. Corpse nipped at his bottom lip in response, which made a delicious moan melt out of Sykkuno, and Corpse seized the opportunity to lick into his mouth. The kiss turned wet, hot, breaths exchanged between them, teeth knocking together, as Sykkuno shifted closer in his lap, bringing their hips together. 

He’d have a hard time explaining this if the others came back right now. 

_He also did not give a fuck._

Sykkuno pulled back from the kiss, and he chased his lips until a hand on his chest pushed him back against the chair. Corpse’s honey brown eyes met Sykkunos dark ones. His erection strained against his boxers. One of Sykkunos hands left his hair, sliding down over his t-shirt clad chest, into his underwear, slender fingers wrapping around his hard, throbbing flesh. Corpse growled, his voice vibrating in his throat, as Sykkunos hand started moving, thumb circling the tip of his dick, spreading wet precome. Corpse let his head fall back, moaning, he felt lips wander along the stretch of his throat, as his hips strained towards Sykkuno, grinding up against his soft, tight hand. “Fuck - don’t stop.” The hand disappeared. 

And Sykkuno had the fucking balls to smile him, getting up from his lap. 

The tall, lean boy stood there in front of him, a soft blush to his face, as he unzipped his spacesuit jacket. He could hear every metal-y click of the zipper as it went down, slowly. He shrugged out of it, letting it drop to his feet, his naked torso exposed. He wasn’t muscular, even though Corpse had seen what his body could do, his skin smooth and soft looking, and Corpse wanted to fucking touch him so bad. “Sykkuno,” he hissed. Sykkuno smiled again and pulled the zipper of his spacesuit pants down, toeing out of his boots, like he had all the time in the world, until he was standing there, in front of Corpse, naked. His cock straining against his stomach, ignored and hard. 

And then he picked up the knife. 

And fuck, that shouldn’t be hot. 

_It shouldn’t._

He followed the knife with his eyes, as Sykkuno sat down on his lap, the knife coming to rest against Corpse’s clavicle. He looked back up at Sykkuno, finding his gaze resting on his face. “Do you trust me?” His voice was so innocent. 

Should I? “Yes.” Sykkunos fingers grabbed at his shirt, the knife sliced through the cotton like it was paper, cutting the white t-shirt until it fell away, the knife's edge so close to skin. Corpse heaved a breath, as the tip of it rested against the waistband of his boxers. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, a knife between them. Both breathing heavily into the cool air. Him just in his boxers, chained to a chair, with a naked Sykkuno on his lap. 

Something felt wet against his thigh, where Sykkuno was sitting. “Are you--fuck, wet, Sykkuno?” He felt hoarse. 

Sykkunos blush spread from his cheeks all the way to his ears and chest. “Shut up!”

“Is that an imposter thing?” All of a sudden the dangerous killer on his lap looked all embarrassed, averting his gaze. “Baby, are you wet for me?” a smile curled his lips, echoing into his voice. 

“Fuck you, Corpse,” _Ah. He could die happy now_. The edge of the serrated knife sliced through the waistband of his boxers, the fabric tearing away, as Sykkuno shifted back up his lap, and caught his lips with his own, his free hand coming up to grip at Corpse's neck. Not enough to cut off air, just soft pressure, as he invaded Corpse’s mouth. He tasted warm, almost cobbery, his mouth wet. Corpse heard the knife clatter against the floor, felt a hand grib around his cock, and then the tip of him was being guided in between Sykkunos cheeks, until he pushed a wet, tight opening. He groaned against Sykkunos mouth, lifting his hips against him, making his dick slide against the rim, catching slightly on it. The hand squeezed around his neck and his breath caught in his throat, until he settled his hips back against the chair, Sykkuno hummed happily against his mouth and the pressure released. The tip of him was guided back to Sykkunos wet hole, he felt his dick slide in the slick - fuck, he wanted to go down on him, finger him - and then he slipped inside. Both of them groaned as Sykkuno sank all the way down on him, until he settled, snug om Corpses lap. 

_He was wrong. He could die happy now._

If he hadn’t been in chains right now, he’d be pinning the other man down, fucking into that tight heat already, but Sykkuno seemed content, mewling softly into his mouth as he kissed and nipped at his lips, one hand wrapped around Corpses throat, the other going into his hair. He could feel Sykkunos inner walls pulse around him, tight on his dick, it took all of his self-restraint not to grind up against him. Slowly, Sykkuno started moving, rolling his hips, his lips leaving Corpse’s. He pulled almost all the way off, until the mushroom head of his dick caught on his rim, letting gravity settle him back on Corpse's lap. It was torturous. It was addictive. Moaning mixed with heavy breaths filled the administration room, and Corpse felt heat start to pool in his lower abdomen - he couldn’t help himself anymore. Planting his feet on the floor, he lifted his hips up against Sykkuno, and Sykkuno held still, letting himself hover over Corpse's lap and letting Corpse thrust up against him, piston into the tight heat. Sykkunos hand tightened on his throat. “Fuck--” He hissed with the last bit of his breath, as he watched Sykkunos head fall back, his perfect mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as he came. The perfect, tight heat tightened around him, he couldn’t breathe -- the orgasm hit him like a freight train, he slammed his hips against Sykkunos ass, grinding into him, spilling himself inside him. 

And then the pressure on his throat released. Corpse heaved a big breath, filling his lungs, as he settled back on the chair, staring at the blushing man in his lap, on his dick. 

~ 

“- And that’s when she attacked me. Lucky for me, Sykkuno came back to check on me,” Corpse smiled at the man beside him on the couch. Sykkuno hid a smile behind his hand. 

“So what happened to her?” The furrow between Toasts brows had never been deeper. 

“Sykkuno managed to get me free, we fought her off, and managed to get her into the lava pit,” Corpse shrugged. “She admitted that Lupo was her co-imposter. We were right.” 

“Uh-huh. And that's how you got those?” Rae gestured towards his neck, where a beginning bruise from Sykkunos hand was beginning to form. 

“Yup.” 

Toast’s dark eyes wandered from Sykkuno to Corpse, and back again. “Suuure. Well, there was no double-kill, so I guess you’re right, we must’ve been right about Lupo.” He shrugged. 

Corpse tugged Sykkuno closer to his side. “Must’ve been.” He smiled at him, and Sykkuno smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter bois. What'd we think of the revelation? It went a completely different way than I had originally planned, tbh.  
> Please take the time to type out a comment and leave a kudo, really helps the muses as we journey into the next writing adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill; you feed the creativity muses with comments and kudos, I feed you with more story.  
> Seriously though, it means so much to me and really keeps me going, even if all you can say is 'i liked it'.


End file.
